The present invention relates generally to the field of load lifting devices.
It has heretofore been generally known to utilize jacking devices of the screw type and pivoted lever type for the elevating, lowering and leveling of rigid loads in load bearing structures as represented by campers, trucks, motor vans and the like.
It has also been common knowledge to utilize inplace jacks permanently mounted on the vehicle chassis, and which may be manually or power operated by an electric motor or hydraulic means, as desired for leveling, changing tires and the like.
In the known jacking devices, and particularly in the power actuated devices, the embodiments are as a rule rather complicated and expensive to manufacture, and inherently are of such design to prevent their general use and acceptance. The present invention therefore has for a primary feature the improvement of the known jack types so as to overcome the disadvantages thereof, and to provide a jack assembly of relatively simple construction, which is actuated by an electric motor mounted on the pivoted levers of the jacking structure, which is economical of manufacture, and which is effective and efficient in operation, and which can be effectively controlled either at the jack or remotely from the control or driving compartment of the vehicle.